Just Say It
by Lexxia
Summary: One Shot. Random fluffy stuff really. Sandle and Yo!Bling. Sometimes, you just need to say whats on your mind.


**_Disclaimer: _**Just borrowing the characters, I promise to return them unscathed.

**_Warning: _**This contains some weird stuff at the end, so please forgive me. If you like Hodges and Grissom you might be a bit mad at me, but I promise I didn't injure them too much.

**_Author's Note: _**Wow, this thing is really old. I found it under my bed this morning while I was looking for my medication. Anyways, it's actually based on somewhat real events that happened a long time ago, as well as a forward that I got about a year ago. Hope ya'll like it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara walked into the layout room, dropping down into a chair and looking at the evidence that was spread out on the table.

"Is Ecklie still freaking out?" Greg asked, causing Sara to look over at him.

"Yep, and that stupid sonovabitch is blaming everything on me! '_Sidle, because of your little "illness" earlier, evidence is contaminated and a killer may go free!'_ Its not my fault! Urg, I hate _this_ and I hate _him_!" Sara ranted, her fists clenching.

"I know Sara, I know. If he gives you anymore trouble, I'll punch him out. Remember, I'm always here for you," Greg said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Sara replied, eyes on the table.

"Sar, what's really bothering you?" Greg questioned.

"I like this one guy _so_ much," she muttered.

"Who, Grissom?" he asked.

"God no! Well, not anymore," Sara laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you're over him. Why don't you talk to this guy?" he stated, trying to hide his heartbreak.

"I…I don't know, he won't ever like me," she responded.

"Hey, don't say that. You're an amazing person Sara," Greg announced.

"I just, I just want him to know how I feel."

"Then tell him."

"He won't like me," Sara sighed dejectedly.

"How do you know that?" he queried.

"I can just tell that he won't," Sara frowned.

"Just tell him Sar," Greg encouraged.

"What should I say?" she asked.

"Tell him that you like him."

"I tell him that everyday, in one way or another," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always with him…I…I love him," Sara whispered.

"Oh Sara, I have the same problem but she'll _never_ love me," Greg murmured, running a hand though his hair before pulling his chair closer to Sara's.

"Wait –" Sara began. "Who do you like?"

"Oh…uh, this woman," Greg stammered. Sara frowned, Greg usually referred to woman as "chicks" but this time he didn't. Maybe he remembered how much she hated that term.

"Oh…well, he still won't like me, let alone love me," she said after a moment.

"He does," Greg blurted.

"And how would you know?" Sara asked.

"Because, other than Ecklie who hates everyone, who wouldn't like you?"

"You," she stated. Greg looked bewildered.

"Oh Sar, you're wrong, you're completely and utterly wrong. I _love_ you," he said. Sara smiled at him softly.

"I love you too," she answered. Greg smiled meekly, assuming that she meant she loved him as a friend.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" Greg asked, trying not to show the pain in his eyes.

"Nope," Sara replied.

"Why not?" Greg inquired.

"Cause, I'm going to keep talking to him-"

"Huh?"

"I was talking about _you_ Greg," Sara grinned, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. When she pulled back Greg was smiling at her goofily.

"I'm glad you were talking about me Sar, cause I was talking about you too," he said happily, pulling Sara onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sara rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Greg responded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Warrick and Catherine were walking down the hall, intending to attain some trace results from Hodges.

"So, Warrick, how's Tina?" Catherine asked, struggling to say the offending name.

"I wouldn't know Cath, she and I are getting a divorce. I haven't spoken to her in two weeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine said, mentally doing a happy dance.

"I'm not, it was a mistake to have married her in the first place," Warrick explained, only making Catherine happier.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you," she said, stopping suddenly.

"Cath? What is it?"

"Don't act alarmed, but look in the layout room," Catherine instructed in a whisper. Warrick turned slowly to see Sara and Greg kissing frantically on the layout table.

"Its about time those two jumped each other," he commented. Catherine laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm just glad they finally did. They really are meant for each other," she sighed, smiling at the ground. "Its fate."

"I think you and I are meant for each other too Cath; I love you, I hope you know that." Warrick stated. Catherine looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," she answered, pulling him down into a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nick, Hodges, Archie and Grissom stood in the AV lab, watching the two couples.

"Great, we still have three hours left until the end of shift which means three hours until I can go home to my fiancé," Archie complained. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've got a date tonight," Hodges announced.

"What's his name?" Nick asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Mark and he's – oh hell," Hodges groaned, running from the room.

"I'm going to lunch with my friend Alicia today actually. I haven't seen her in years," Nick said, leaning against the counter. Grissom frowned.

"I'm all alone alright! Now get back to work!" he yelled, storming off.

"Nah, he's off being a necrophiliac with that straw hat of his," Nick laughed. Archie nodded. Grissom and his hat, perfect combination.

_**The End**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**Random and crappy, I know. But what can I say, I wrote it during class last year. Nuff said. And yeaahh, I actually have a "Grissom hat" from the fair. The things you find in Beamsville…..

Please review:-)


End file.
